Loud Hot Night
by CarrieKelley17
Summary: Carrie Kelley heads to the circus one night with friends, and finds her life being saved. Feeling grateful Carrie decides to reward her saviour.


_**Author's Note: If you recognise this, that would be because it was a chapter in a story called 'Laughter and Orgasms' by another author called Cables and Crack. I co-wrote the chapter with him, and this is the unedited version, which we agreed I could publish as my own, with a few of my own edits thrown in.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All things Batman belong to DC comics.**_

 _ **...**_

Her hand jotted out beneath the sheets, and Carrie grabbed her vibrating phone, throwing on her glasses, she squinted at the name.

'Brown'.

Rolling her eyes, she answered.

"Hey Steph," she grumbled, still barely awake as she wiped the sleep from her eyes beneath her large, coke bottle glasses.

"CARRIE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? Wait... did you _JUST_ wake UP!?" Stephanie Brown, one of the few female friends Carrie had, screamed into her ear.

Though their friendship was mostly a necessity ordered by Bruce, considering Stephanie's father was a low level crime boss by the name of Cluemaster. A pretty fucking stupid name in Carrie's opinion.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO!? It's SIX O CLOCK YOU DUMBASS!"

Carrie winced.

"Geez Steph, not so loud, and... wait-!" She jumped stock out of bed, completely awake. "Did you say SIX!?"

"Yes! Now are you coming with us to the circus, or not?"

"I'm on my way!"

Carrie hung up the phone.

'How in the FUCK did I forget about the Circus!?'

With that thought in mind, she ran right out of the room, only for a surprise yelp from Alfred causing her to run right back inside, look down, and realise she was still naked.

She always slept like that, completely naked.

"Gotta put on some clothes first."

She dashed to her closet.

Carrie meats her friends, blonde Stephanie, an Asian girl named Michelle, Gothic Raven, and Tomboy Rose Wilson at the gates of Halley's Circus, on the edge of New Gotham.

"Well it's about time!" Steph cried with her hands on her hips, and a sour expression on her face as she watched her bespectacled redheaded friend finally arrive in a lime green dress with thousands of small red roses sown into the fabric, and a pair of red flats.

Stephanie would never know that those flats, and that dress were the only things she was wearing.

Carrie sighed.

"Look, I was up all night, and I didn't get to sleep until seven this morning. Okay?"

"Why?" Stephanie asked, a single hand on her hip. "What were you doing?"

"More like 'who' was she doing," Rose snickered. She and Carrie weren't exactly what people would call close. In fact every time the two spoke to each other, Rose always made her dislike for the redhead VERY clear, while Carrie preferred to keep things casual.

Unless she's provoked.

Like she was just now.

Carrie sneered at Rose.

"Just 'cause you chase everything and anything with cock, doesn't mean everyone else does Wilson."

Then Carrie thought of the last time she got any pleasure.

She remembers it being some thug. Well built, bound, hung, and she just couldn't help herself.

She broke his jaw afterwards to be sure he wouldn't talk, even threatening to break something else if he did.

Rose growled, and made to attack Carrie, something Carrie was well and ready for, only for Michelle, probably the only friend Carrie actually liked, despite her lack of backbone, jumped between the two.

"Look," the Asian girl started, though quite shakily, "We're all friends here-"

Rose interrupted with a snort.

"-so can you two PLEASE not get us thrown out of here before we get to see the show?"

Carrie gave the area a once over, and sighed inwardly at the sight of so many people giving them looks.

"Fine," Rose relented, turning her back to the four, and marching on.

Michelle and Stephanie sighed, while Raven remained as passive as ever, and Carrie followed the three, though she stopped after only a few steps, noticing at least several shady looking guys round a dark corner just off to the right.

"Hey," Carrie tugged lightly on the sleeve of Stephanie's purple jacket, causing the blonde to turn around in curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just need to use the bathroom real quick. Save me a seat?"

"Ugh, fine, but you're buying your own popcorn," Stephanie muttered, and marched off with the others.

Smirking, Carrie took off quietly, into the shadows, and followed the shady looking bastards.

She followed them to the side of the circus, near a load of crates, and takes about two minutes.

She couldn't hear much from her current position, so she decided to get closer, climbing across old wooden panels, and heard at least the last few words.

"... and the guy's really fuckin' insane, always smilin', always laughin', and pale as shit, but pretty fuckin' smart. I mean, you'd have to be to do what he did to all those fishes."

Carrie's eyes widened behind her glasses.

The fishes. This is what she and the boss were investigating the past few nights.

She leaned closer to catch more information, but the wooden panels she crouched on gave way, and she toppled on to the ground, her back to the crates, the circus on the right, and those three Fuckers looking right at her from the front.

"Well, well, whatta we got here, eh?" the skinny one asked, his hair cut to look like a Mohawk of spikes, with a pair of rectangular sunglasses on, and a t-shirt with the word 'SPUD' on the front.

"Looks like a little eavesdropper, Spud," said the skinnier guys who was smiling and dressed the same as 'Spud', just as the others were.

'Weird', Carrie thought.

"Chicken legs, chicken legs, slice and dice em," said the skinny one, producing a butterfly knife from his right pocket.

Carrie clenched her fist behind her back, and planted her feet. She was ready for this.

Hell, with the smirk that was dying to come to light, she wanted this.

However, just before she could act, someone in black and blue did a graceful triple flip over the crates behind Carrie, landing perfectly before her and the mutants, and with an ass like his, Carrie sure as hell wasn't complaining. Even if it did interrupt the merciless beat down she was about to deliver on those punks.

"So," the stranger with the great ass in a black and blue unitard began with a smirk in his voice. "Whadda we got going on here then? Wait, don't tell me!"

He looked around at the seven idiots before him, before turning around to look at Carrie.

She had to admit, he was a pretty good looking guy.

An athletic build that could only be made from years of gymnastics, 'Certainly explains that nice ass' Carrie thought with a grin. He looked to be about twenty three, twenty four maybe, she didn't know. And he stood at about 6'1, quite the contrast to her 5'0 stature, with a pair of sparkling blue eyes that gleamed as he gave her a once over, the edge of his lips curling up.

'Ah, this arrogant fuckers a womanizer, huh? Well, if he does this right, I might just give him a nice little... thank you,' she thought, a thrill running through her at the thought of riding him like a wild animal.

He turned back around to the seven idiots who were still grinning.

"Well, looks like seven overgrown assholes ganging up on a fifteen year old girl. Now, I ask you, does that seem right to you?"

"Who gives a shit," the one with the butterfly knife laughed, tossing the knife back and forth between his hands. "Slice and dice, show em we're nasty!"

The other idiots laughed alongside him, and they began to spread apart, bending over into a sort of battle ready position.

The blue eyed gymnast with the nice ass just shrugged, an easy grin on his face.

"Well, if you insist."

He moved first, quicker than the idiots anticipated, hell, he moved faster than Carrie anticipated.

He jumped into the air, and spun, slamming both feet into the knife guys chest, sending him flying through the crates. The second two, 'Spud' and the fat one, began to rush him.

He parried 'Spud's punch, before slamming the palm of his hand into his throat, and Spud fell to the ground, wheezing and choking, while the fat one fell to his knees after he received a kick to the nuts, then fell to the side completely unconscious after having a reverse heal kick strike him directly in the temple.

Another of the seven rushed him, fully intent on tackling him, but he just smirked, and rolled along the thugs back as he dove, grabbing the thugs jaw, and pulling hard, flipping him over, and slamming him hard onto the ground.

Three thugs remained, and Carrie found herself feeling pretty hot under the collar.

The one in the middle made a war cry, and ran forward, his left fist raised to punch him in the face, but he just smirked, easily dodging the punch, before grabbing the thugs arm, dislocating his shoulder, then swerving his right leg around, and slamming it down onto the thugs right kneecap, breaking his leg.

Dropping the thug to the ground, he turned, and gave the final two a cocked brow. Instead of rushing forward like the other five did, they stepped back, using whatever common sense they possessed to understand that they were out of their depth.

With a single nod down at the other thugs laying on the ground, three of them weeping in pain, one 'Spud' even murmuring 'Mommy', Carrie's 'Saviour' looked to the last two and said "Get your trash off my lawn."

Wordlessly, they grabbed their friends, partners in crime, and began to drag them away.

With a smirk on his lips, and dusting his hands in a self satisfied manner, he turned to Carrie, and smiled.

"Hi, the name's Dick," Carrie bit back a snort, "Dick Grayson."

Carrie's lips curved into a somewhat seductive smile, easily hiding the carnal fox within, and held out her hand.

"I'm Carrie," she added the slightest rasp to her voice, like that of an experienced smoker, giving her the sound she knew even grown men couldn't resist.

Dick wrapped his much larger hand around hers, and shook it.

"Carrie Kelley."

Dick eyed her for a moment, biting his lip ever so slightly, before shaking his head.

"It was nice to meet you Carrie, but I should really get going, and I hope you enjoy the show."

He turned and began to make his way to the back of the tent, only for Carrie to step right in front of him.

"Now hang on. I didn't get to thank you yet, so why don't you just wait a moment, and let me," she paused, sliding her right leg between his legs, and wrapping it around his right thigh skilfully, and bent forward against his muscular form, moving her thigh up, and pressing it against his crotch, "thank you."

Dick gulped hard as he looked down at her, his hot breathe fogging the lenses of her coke bottle glasses, but it only served to turn him on all the more.

He grabbed her shoulders, and attempted to push her away.

"Look, you're, ah, very nice but... but, you see, the thing is- ahh!" he moaned as she began to massage his thigh with her own, pressing up against his crotch and moving back and forth, it was certainly quite heavenly.

Carrie smirked, knowing full well her power over him was increasing, but bit back a growl as he pressed down on her shoulders and pushed her away.

Dick looked down at her, breathless and weary.

"You are way too young for me, and I can't, I just can't."

She smiled, a somewhat cheeky smile, and brought her hands up, gently moving the tips of her fingers along the back of his hands. She felt him shiver, and watched as he bit his lip, closing his eyes. He pushed a little harder, then pulled his hands away, and moved back about three feet.

"I should go."

He made to move around her, and cried out in surprise as she grabbed the front of his leotard, and slammed him back against the crates. He looked down, and was met with a, somewhat frightening, feral grin, with her glasses reflecting the moonlight.

He tried his best to push back against her, but found her to be surprisingly strong for someone her age.

"No," she said, still holding that feral grin.

"Wha- ahh!"

He moaned as she pressed her right hand against his crotch, and began to rub him vigorously through the fabric of his leotard.

"You see Grayson, I like you, and you saved my life. It's also been a while since I've had a good fuck, so I would really, REALLY like to thank you."

Her rubbing, if at all possible, became even more vigorous, and he found his moans hard to hold back, but he still had some strength left, so he began to push back against her again, and let out a strangled moan as she fought back, grabbing his sack, and squeezing hard in a nice massage.

"AHHH!"

"Don't try to fight me Grayson," she purred, her voice low with that ever feral grin, "You want this just as much as I do, and you know it, so just," she pressed her wrist against his erection, moving it back and forth as she increased the pressure of her hold on his sack, causing him to moan, pant hard, and her to grin, "relax."

This was wrong, and he knew it. He was twenty four, and she was fifteen. He had to get away before this got out of hand.

With the last of his strength, he tried to push her away one last time, and Carrie, finally sick of his resistance, jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, gripped his hair, and kissed him hard.

Dick gasped into the kiss, and moaned as she dominated his mouth, before moaning even harder when her knee pressed down on his crotch, hard.

She broke away from the kiss, and grinned at him, rubbing her knee against his erection vigorously.

"So, are you finally gonna shut up and let me thank you?"

He nodded mutely, completely in her power, she bit her lip as a wave of pleasure wove through her, and pushed him back until he was laying back upon one of the crates.

Grabbing the neck line of his leotard, she began to pull, stretching the material out, and slowly peeling it down his body, revealing his magnificent pecks, biceps, well sculpted and hairless abs.

As soon as she passed his waist, her feral grin broadened as his fully erect cock sprang free, all long, pale, vainy and throbbing. She wrapped her right hand around his shaft in a nice firm grip, and began to pump him vigorously.

Dick's hips thrust up as a moan escaped his throat, and yelped when she switched her hands, and began to tickle his urethra with the tip of her fingernail, until she swapped hands again, going on to massage his sack with her left hand, pump his cock with her right hand, and torture his urethra with the tip of her tongue, licking away any and all pre cum from his northern slit, all the while he writhed beneath her expert touch.

She continued her devilish assault until he was just about ready to explode,

She pulled away, just as his cock began to throb, and he growled in misery.

Carrie gave a devilish giggle, and gave his cock a nice slap.

"Ah!" Dick cried, blushing as red as Carrie's hair, and looked up at the bespectacled red head with a glare, only to give a short yelp when her grin disappeared, and she held his cock in a vice like grip, speaking in a dangerously low, threatening voice.

"Now, you're not going to cum, until I say you can cum. Have you got that you cocky," Dick yelped softly as she gave his cock as sudden and quick jerk, "little bitch?"

He whimpered beneath her, Carrie bit her lip, relishing in the power she had over him, and smiled lovingly down upon him, like a mother would a child.

Releasing her vice like grip, she began to caress his cock slowly, gently, smiling just a little more as he began to whine beneath her soothing touch, even more so when she began to trace her nail lightly up and down his shaft, making sure to scrape lightly down his urethra, making him shiver.

Looking down at the sweaty and writhing acrobat below her, Carrie threw all caution to the wind, reached down to the hem of her dress, and quickly pulled it up and over her head, before tossing it to the side.

"Sweet God," Dick gasped as he looked up at her.

Beneath her dress, she wasn't wearing any underwear, bar her flats, she was completely naked, with a narrow waist, soft round hips, softly curved abs, and full, and perky pale breasts, with large and hard light pink nipples that poked out into the cold night air.

And one thing that made her complete, was the fact that every inch of her, even her full, creamy thighs, were covered in freckles.

Hopping off of Grayson and the crate, planting her feet in the grass, she dipped down, and took his delicious cock, deep into her throat.

Dick moaned out as his cock delved deep into her moist, hot mouth, and down into her throat, but his heaven was short lived, as she pulled her head back up, letting his cock free with a wet slurp and a loud 'pop'.

Climbing back up onto the crate, and straddling Grayson's hips, she turned her head around, and looked down at his cock, grabbing it in one hand, and positioning his large pink head just against her fundament.

His eyes widened as he realised what Carrie was about to do, and watched as she threw him a cheeky grin, before sliding down, and sheathing him inside her in one, swift motion.

Carrie threw her head back with a delicious cry as a wonderful feeling spread throughout her being.

She began to roll her hips back and forth, relishing in feel of his cock pushing and stretching the walls of her rectum, before leaning forward, placing her hands on his muscular chest, and raising her hips, nice and high, then slamming right back down, eliciting cries of pleasure from both herself and Dick as she continued to do so again, and again, and again, and again.

It went on like that for about eight more penetrations, before finally she was hit with an almighty orgasm, her body spasming as she exploded all over his stomach.

Dick, however, was thankfully still very hard, panting and staring up and the sweaty, freckled, and bespectacled vixen above him, leering down at him with her ever present feral grin.

She gently traced the tip of her finger down the middle of his muscular chest, before splaying both hands across his chest, and begin to play with his nipples, pinching and tugging at the pink puckered points, making him mewl like a kitten.

"You want to cum, don't you."

It wasn't a question, but a fact. A statement of the absolute truth, he stared up at her with a lost and hopeless look on his face, and she laughed.

"Well then," she moved her hips up, his thick, moist cock sliding out of her anus with a wet slurping sound, followed by a wet pop, and a soft splat as it fell back against his honey covered stomach, and he whined as she pressed her pussy against his shaft, moving up and down, before finally pressing the head of his cock against her tight, hot pussy, "let's get started."

And just as before he was sheathed inside her in one quick slip, and he arched up of the crate, throwing his head back with a cry as the hot walls of her pussy clenched tightly around his throbbing member.

"OH GOD!" he moaned, and Carrie smirked, repeating her rotations from just a few minutes before, with the added effect of her inner vaginal muscles clenching tightly around his cock in a nice massage, but even she had to admit it was different than before.

She began thrusting her hips up and down upon his throbbing manhood, faster, and faster still, her eyes closing tightly, she grabbed his large hands, and pressed them against her chest as she rode him, and he didn't need to be told what to do there.

He tightened his grip on her breasts again and again, clenching the soft flesh tightly in his calloused hands, her sensitive nipples rubbing against his rough flesh, and she threw back her head, screaming in ecstasy.

This is what she wanted, this is what she needed, a nice hot fuck, on a loud hot night.

And just like that she found herself dangerously close to the edge, but she sure as hell wasn't going to cum alone.

Amidst her thrusts, she looked back down at the sweaty and heady acrobat, knowing without a doubt he was close too, so she finally decided to put this tryst to an end, and asked one simple question between pants.

"You wanna cum?"

Dick looked up at her, alarmed, wild, and lost in a seemingly endless sea of lust and pleasure, and Carrie slapped him across the face, hard.

"I said, you wanna CUM!?" she growled.

"YES!" came Dick's helpless cry as he begged for release. "YES PLEASE!"

"THEN CUM!" she slapped him again, even harder this time. "CUM YOU FUCKER!"

Her thrusts became harder and more erratic, and within seconds he was exploding, deep inside her, with Carrie's pussy clenching tightly around his cock, continuing her erratic thrusts, even as she came, gushing hard, cum spurting out across his stomach.

His body arched up, and they threw their heads back, screaming in orgasm, as she dug her nails into his chest, tearing long claw marks into his pale flesh, before she threw herself forward, grabbing his hair in a tight grip, with both hands, and giving him a hard, rough kiss, biting his lip hard as she pulled away, before releasing the flesh with a grin, letting him fall back against the crate, Carrie falling onto his chest not long after, both sweaty, naked and panting.

They laid there for a few moments, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow, before finally sitting back up.

"Well," she started, lifting her hands up, and sweeping them through her short, sweaty, ginger curls, then letting them fall to her sides, looking down at him. "Thanks for that."

Pressing the palms of her hands down onto the crate, she pushed up, shivering as his now softening cock slid out of her tight, moist pussy with a familiar wet slurp and pop, before hopping back down onto the grass, and arching her back, sighing as she felt her back crack back nicely, then reached down, picked up her dress, lifted it high above her head, and let it slide back down over her naked body.

Giving a nice long sniff to clear her senses, she smiled and sighed at the scent of freshly cut grass, the wood of the crates, the gunpowder of the fireworks, and that delicious smell of freshly popped, buttery popcorn.

She looked back at Grayson, and smirked at the sight of him laying there, naked, barely conscious, covered in a fine layer of sweat that reflected the lights of the circus, his beautiful cock still partially erect, and his eyes completely lost, staring off into the night sky.

Leaning down, she picked his black and blue leotard up off the grass, and placed it in a crumpled mess upon his muscular chest.

Bending over, she gave his lips a soft, slow, deep kiss, and said, "You might want to get dressed. You have a show, after all, remember?"

Smirking, she bent even further down, and cupped his cock, giving the sensitive head a nice, hot kiss, before letting it fall back onto the crate with a light 'thunk'.

She hopped off the crate, turned away, and began to saunter back towards the entrance of the tent, though not before calling over her shoulder with a laugh, "I'll see you inside!"

Dick just laid there, staring off into the stars, and said, "What the hell just happened?"

 _ **Author's Note: Well, that's that. I might do a sequel, or a second chapter, I have a few ideas there.**_


End file.
